trackmaster_thomas_friends_and_transformersfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Pulls The Express
'Alex Pulls The Express '''is the sixth episode of the first season. Plot One early morning Alex was at the station wondering where Gordon and the express were. When they were waiting Stanley told him that he can pull the express, and told him that if James,Emily and Henry can pull Alex he can too. Alex even thought that it would be fun to pull the express one day. At tidmouth sheds Gordon was'nt ready to pull the express. Thomas tried to tell him that it was time to pull the express. But Gordon wanted to get his funnle cleaned first. Then Edward tells him that the express needs to run on time and Thomas tells him that another engine might pull the express. But Gordon tells Thomas that no one is big or strong enough to pull the express but Thomas says that James,Emily and Henry has pulled the expess before. and he thinks that Alex will pull it this time. However, Gordon doubts that Alex would be capable of doing it.Then Gordon said to wait 10 minutes but Thomas thinks that he sould head out now. Later Thomas brings the coaches to Knapford, where the Sir Topham Hatt,Alex and Stanley is waiting for Gordon. Thomas tells him that Gordon is not ready yet and Stanley suggests that Alex fill in for him, to which the Sir Topham Hatt agrees, believing it will teach Gordon a lesson. Then The Green Car rolled up next to him and tells him that he's pulling the express that day. He also tells Alex that pulling the express would be just as fun as the St. Patrick's Day party. Then Alex set off with the express. Later, Alex is pulling the express along the mainline, he was having a wonderful time. His passengers and the coaches are impressed by his affability. Percy as also at the station, he asked where Gordon was and Alex tells him that he needed his funnel cleaned out, and so Sir Topham Hatt choose Alex to pull the express. Then Percy says "that's what he gets for being late." The Alex tells that Gordon will be doing his jobs. Meanwhile, Gordon finally has had his funnel cleaned out and arrives at the station to fetch his train, but finds the Fat Controller,Thomas and Stanley there instead. The Fat Controller scolds Gordon for coming in late, and assigns him to pull Alex's goods for the rest of the day, much to Gordon's horror. So Gordon collected the trucks and headed for the Quarry. As Gordon is taking the car. he stops at a junction where Alex passes by with the express, and becomes annoyed when Alex mimics him. The he meets Henry and tells him that he is pulling the express and that if he's lucky Alex will pull the express more than once. Then he stopedat Mathwate Station to let off passengers when Thomas chuffed up and asked him how dose it feel pulling the express. Then Gordon came back from the Quarry and had to take another goods train. When Alex had finished pulling the express he put the coaches back in the coach shed.Stanley asked him how his day went. Alex aggred it was the best day ever but he thought it would be better if Gordon pulled the expres sinstead of him. At tidmouth sheds Gordon was cross, he had a terrible day and Thomas and Percy told him that if he be early to pull the express and that if he gets his funnel cleaned out at night he wouldńt be late and Gordon know they were right and all the engines agreed Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Stanley * Alex * The Green Car * WInston (dose not speak) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Spencer (''mentioned) Locations * Knapford Station * Tidmouth Shads * Mathwate Station * Yard Station * Sodor Side Station * The Shunting Yards Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes